With the development of off-road machines, including the A.T.V. (All Terrain Vehicle), the number of recreational vehicles has multiplied. Wheeled vehicles have long carried mounting devices for guns. Some typical prior art devices are exemplified by U.S. Pat. Nos. 602,784; 3,473,673; 492,740; 553,614; 3,305,147; 3,142,424; 3,806,010; 4,247,030; and Swiss Patent No. 8,004. Since A.T.V.'s are oftentimes operated in rugged terrain, a gun mount must be sturdy. Further, if the operator's gun is mounted perpendicular to the forward line of travel (the axis of the vehicle), then the ends of the weapon will extend on either side of the vehicle and may be buffeted by trees, bushes or other growth. On occasion, this has caused weapon discharge. If the weapon is so mounted as to point straight ahead, then a forwardly rider would may be in, or at least fear being in, danger. While it is improper to so ride with a loaded gun, on occasion, bullets or shells are inadvertently left in a chamber. This invention attacks all the aforementioned problems.